


Vous prendrez bien un verre ?

by Erwin Doe (Zeegzag)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Light Novel, Quelques éléments de conte, Urban Fantasy, horreur, humour noir
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Erwin%20Doe
Summary: Un bar désert, où est perceptible le grésillement d'un gramophone. Saviez-vous que la gourmandise est un bien vilain défaut ?





	Vous prendrez bien un verre ?

 

Aguichée par une odeur familière, la trompe se glisse dans l’entrebâillement de la porte. Elle renifle, s’avance encore un peu, bientôt suivie d’une tête ronde. Au milieu du visage grassouillet, deux petits yeux noirs balayent la salle déserte d’un restaurant. Son porte-documents dans une main, l’individu ôte son feutre d’une autre et s’évente avec. Sur son crâne, seuls trois pauvres cheveux résistent encore à l’hécatombe qui a emporté tous les autres. La peau est bleue, rendue plus sombre que de nature par la faible luminosité du lieu.

Il ferme derrière lui et s’aventure dans la pièce. L’endroit fait chic, mais pas dans le genre clinquant, préférant lorgner du côté de la sobriété. Des nappes rouges, presque l’unique touche de couleur, sur des tables dressées. Quelque part, un gramophone grésille sur la plainte d’un saxophone.

L’une de ses quatre mains libres se lève et vient desserrer son nœud de cravate. Il a la trompe qui frétille et son regard ne tarde pas à se tourner en direction du bar. Il s’arrête sur un ventilateur cabossé, puis sur un petit barbecue de table, où de gros insectes cuisent en chuintant. Le premier ne cesse de couiner, tandis que ses hélices tournent et produisent un souffle de vent tiède chargé d’une puissante odeur.

— C’est pas vrai !

Sa mâchoire inférieure tombe et c’est d’une démarche précipitée qu’il vient se pencher au-dessus des insectes. Des Nœils ! Mince alors, et lui qui pensait qu’on n’en trouvait plus. Sa trompe ronfle, se régale de leur parfum qui fait remonter en lui de lointains souvenirs.

— Bonsoir, monsieur.

Il se redresse et va pour saluer le nouveau venu, mais les mots se coincent dans sa gorge.

Il s’agit d’un homme aux cheveux effilés, blonds, trop blonds, comme ses yeux bien trop bleus. Les dents qui se dévoilent derrière son sourire souffrent du même défaut : trop blanches, trop droites, trop parfaites. Insupportable. Un veston et un nœud papillon sombres, sur une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir.

L’individu est arrivé par une porte, située derrière le comptoir, et transporte une caisse où s’entrechoquent des bouteilles en verre. Alors qu’il la pose au sol, il remarque le mutisme hostile de son client.

— Un problème ?

L’autre renifle.

— Vous, vous êtes humain, pas vrai ?

Un sourire, puis :

— Vous pensez que je le suis ?

— En tout cas, vous en avez l’air.

— Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences, monsieur.

S’ensuit un silence, au cours duquel le barman laisse deux doigts glisser le long de sa joue. Son visiteur s’en retourne aux insectes et lâche un soupir plein d’envie.

— Profitez-en, l’incite le blond, ce sont les derniers. Tenez, je crois même avoir le sang qui conviendra à votre dégustation.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il se tourne vers le meuble derrière lui, parcourt du doigt les étiquettes des bouteilles exposées. Le bleu, lui, hésite. Il n’a pas mangé de Nœils depuis son enfance et le souvenir du croquant de leur carapace lui fait monter l’eau à la bouche. Malheureusement, il est déjà en retard pour le dîner et devine que sa femme ne sera pas de très bonne humeur… est-il vraiment judicieux d’accroître son irritation en lambinant dans cet établissement au personnel un peu trop louche à son goût ?

La tentation se révèle toutefois la plus forte et il se hisse sur l’un des tabourets qui longent le comptoir – son porte-documents à ses pieds et son feutre sur le plateau. Tout en desserrant un peu plus sa cravate, il reporte son attention sur le barman, qui glisse vers lui un verre pas plus haut que son majeur.

— Et voici, monsieur, lui dit-il, avant de désigner les insectes de la main. Je vous en prie, servez-vous.

Puis il dépose une serviette devant son client, qui a attrapé un Nœil, sans toutefois oser croquer dedans. La bestiole suinte un liquide opaque, épais et odorant, dont quelques gouttes s’écrasent sur le bois du plateau. Elle a la carapace couleur feuilles mortes et doit son nom à la multitude de petits yeux qui la parsèment. Pour l’heure, ceux-ci sont racornis par la cuisson, leurs pupilles fixant un même point dans la mort. Dessous, pas de tête, mais des dizaines et des dizaines de pattes flasques qui s’entremêlent.

Le bleu, toutefois, a du mal à détacher son regard du barman et, curieux, s’enquiert :

— Et si vous m’expliquiez ?

L’interrogé désigné son visage du doigt.

— Vous voulez parler de ceci ? Un petit différent avec une fée qui a tenu à me donner une bonne leçon.

— En vous rendant laid ?

— Beau, selon ses critères. Mais nous sommes d’accord, cette apparence est tout à fait répugnante.

Son client grogne, mais toute méfiance disparaît de ses traits épais. Il ouvre la bouche et dévore la moitié de l’insecte brûlant, réduit en bouillie le corps mou et sa carapace. Sa langue noire passe sur ses lèvres et sa trompe frétille de plaisir.

— Par les cornes de l’Ancêtre, 'parlez d’un régal !

Il gobe le dernier bout et se penche sur sa droite pour en saisir un autre, qu’il dévore encore plus vite que le premier. Puis il porte le verre à ses lèvres, tout en s’essuyant les doigts sur sa serviette. Un petit son s’échappe de sa trompe.

— Mince de mince ! On peut dire que vous vous y connaissez, question qualité.

Son regard s’attarde sur le blond.

— Même si la vue laisse à désirer… Quel genre de vacherie vous lui avez fait pour mériter ça ?

Comme il se penche à nouveau en direction des insectes, son regard s’arrête sur un petit œuf transparent, exposé sous une cloche. À l’intérieur, une minuscule créature à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleus le fixe.

— J’ai commis l’erreur de m’attaquer à sa protégée, répond le barman, en venant essuyer les taches graisseuses qui s’étalent à présent sur le comptoir. L’une des dernières princesses de la lignée des Cendres.

Il sourit et, dans ses yeux, il y a comme une lueur nostalgique.

— Une enfant délicieuse. J’ai toujours eu un faible pour les princesses… et malheureusement pour moi, les fées aussi. Quoique pas pour les mêmes raisons. (Il laisse entendre un petit rire.) Enfin, voilà ! J’avais à peine terminé mon repas que je me suis retrouvé nez à nez avec sa marraine.

— Et elle vous a rendu… (Des doigts, son client fait le signe des guillemets.) beau.

En clair, il se trouve en compagnie d’un drôle de phénomène. Les fées, il le sait, aiment s’acoquiner avec le genre humain et prendre sous leur protection de jeunes filles, surtout si elles sont de sang royal. Un passe-temps aussi étrange que de mauvais goût. Du reste, il lui semble que tous ceux éprouvant de l’attrait pour cette espèce, même culinaire, sont des êtres infréquentables. Son voisin de palier, par exemple…

— Ces gens ont leur propre logique. Elle pensait qu’ainsi mon cœur s’éveillerait à la bonté, à la compassion – que sais-je encore ! et que je prendrais conscience de la cruauté de mon acte. Autant vous dire que ça n’a pas eu d’autre effet que de me rendre fou furieux.

Dans un grognement le bleu termine son Nœil et le fait descendre d’une gorgée de sang.

— Et qu’est-ce qu’elle est devenue ? J’imagine que vous ne l’avez pas laissée filer.

— Oh non, monsieur.

— Ah !

— Vous êtes en train de la boire.

Il manque d’en recracher la gorgée qu’il a en bouche et porte le verre à ses lèvres.

— Vous voulez dire… que vous l’avez tuée ?!

— Précisément.

— Mais c’est idiot ! s’exclama-t-il en venant se taper le front du plat de la main. Comment vous allez vous y prendre pour lever le sort, maintenant ?

— Ça, je n’y ai pas réfléchi sur le moment. C’est que la colère a tendance à m’aveugler et… je le regrette, bien sûr. Du moins, je regrette de l’avoir tuée avant qu’elle ne m’ait rendu mon apparence.

— 'parlez d’une histoire, grommelle l’autre en secouant la tête.

Comme il attrape le dernier insecte, son attention est de nouveau attirée par la petite créature dans son œuf. Malgré le givre qui opacifie ici et là la cloche, il peut distinguer un corps imberbe à la tête en forme de larme.

Il mâchouille pensivement et jette un regard autour de lui. Ils sont toujours seuls et le gramophone est devenu silencieux. Dans son dos, un bruit d’eau, comme celui d’une fuite. Il se retourne, mais ne distingue rien d’anormal, sinon que la pièce ne possède aucune fenêtre. L’établissement se situe dans une rue calme et il faut descendre un escalier pour y accéder. Une cave sans enseigne, parfaitement anonyme. Près de lui, le barman empile des menus.

— Je n’avais jamais entendu parler de votre établissement, avoue-t-il. Pourtant, je passe presque tous les jours dans le quartier.

— Ah, c’est sans doute parce que nous ne cherchons pas à nous faire connaître. Voyez-vous, nous avons une clientèle très sélective, constituée majoritairement de Croqueurs.

Le bleu sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. La nervosité vient crisper ses traits et c’est presque d’une voix de conspirateur qu’il questionne :

— Vous voulez quand même pas parler… de ces espèces de mâchoires sur pattes ?

— En fait, l’établissement appartient à l’un d’entre eux.

— Par l’Ancêtre !

Da la sueur perle jusqu’à ses tempes. Il se sent soudain dans la peau d’une proie que l’insouciance aurait précipitée dans la gueule de l’ogre. La main qui tient son verre tremble un peu.

— Y a-t-il un problème, monsieur ?

— Je n’aime pas ces types-là, répond-il avec brusquerie. L’un d’eux a boulotté mon grand-père et dans la famille, ça nous a marqué.

— Je vois…

— Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez bien foutre avec eux ? (De suspicion, ses paupières se plissent.) Attendez ! Me dites pas que vous en étiez un avant que…

Son interlocuteur lève une main.

— Que le Grand Tout m’en préserve, non monsieur. Je n’ai pas eu cette malchance.

— Mais vous travaillez pour un Croqueur !

Ça sonne comme un reproche. Le barman sourit doucement.

— En effet… toutefois, vous n’avez rien à craindre de nos habitués. Mon patron ne permettrait pas qu’il soit fait du mal à un client disposé à lui remplir ses caisses. Il aime trop l’argent pour ça !

— Juré ?

— Parole, monsieur.

Quelque peu tranquillisé, son interlocuteur termine son verre, pensif. Une population aussi cosmopolite que celle de cette frontière dimensionnelle attire forcément les prédateurs, surtout ceux de ce gabarit. Il s’étonne même de n’en avoir encore jamais croisé depuis son installation ici et songe qu’il serait sans doute judicieux de les signaler aux autorités compétentes… des fois que celles-ci aient loupé leur arrivée dans le secteur.

— N’empêche, ça ne doit pas être la joie tous les jours pour vous. Je veux dire… avec cette apparence… les fréquenter tient du courage.

— Allons ! Nous parlons des plus grands gourmets auxquels les Plans aient donné naissance. Pourquoi se soucieraient-ils d’une chair comme la mienne ? Un humain est une denrée si banale. Il leur suffit de se baisser pour en ramasser par poignées. À la limite, si j’avais été une belle et jeune vierge, sans doute aurais-je eu quelques soucis à me faire, mais…

Le blond écarte les mains.

— En l’état, ma carcasse ne vaut pas grand-chose.

— Alors vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux…

Et parce qu’il se souvient avoir terminé le dernier Nœil, il laisse échapper un soupir. Ses petits yeux s’attardent sur l’œuf et l’observent avec intérêt. La coquille, parsemée de craquelures et d’éclats, rappelle de la glace.

Par curiosité, il tend la main en direction de la pile de menus. Le gramophone a repris du service et ses grésillements accompagnent le chant d’un orchestre.

Dans les pages qu’il feuillette, des noms aussi exotiques que « Chair de licorne angora », « Tête de chupacabras et son coulis de bouc sacrifié », ou encore « Œil de cyclope farci ». Il y en a pour tous les goûts et, pour seul point commun, leur prix prohibitif. Sa gourmandise risque bien de lui coûter tout ce que contient son porte-feuille – ce qui n’a rien de surprenant lorsque l’on sait quels genres de fesses ont l’habitude d’user les sièges du coin.

— Je vais y aller, annonce-t-il en se redressant. Combien est-ce que je vous dois ?

— Eh bien, fait le barman.

Se saisissant d’un petit carnet et d’un crayon, il commence à gribouiller dessus.

— Nous disons donc quatre Nœils, ainsi qu’un verre de sang de fée six fois centenaire, ce qui nous fait…

Tandis qu’il calcule, l’homme bleu resserre sa cravate et se baisse pour ramasser son porte-documents. Quand il se redresse, son regard s’arrête sur la créature dans son œuf. Il se demande à quelle espèce elle appartient. Les Plans recrachent régulièrement de nouvelles formes de vies et avec le temps, il s’est pris d’intérêt pour le sujet. La plupart de celles qui leur parviennent sont déjà mortes et les rares survivantes ne sont pas toujours capables de s’acclimater à ce monde ou à sa société. Néanmoins, même un cadavre a son intérêt, surtout pour ceux qui, comme lui, aiment à accumuler les étrangetés. Et puis, au milieu de sa collection de débris et d’objets, un corps aussi bien conservé serait du plus bel effet…

Tout à fait certain que sa femme n’appréciera pas ce nouvel achat, il approche une main de la cloche et se saisit de l’œuf d’une autre. Son contact est glacial et il sent le froid s’insinuer dans le bout de ses doigts. Il va pour s’enquérir du tarif, quand le barman annonce :

— Voilà, monsieur, cela vous fera un total de 1 003 266 tuks.

L’autre a un mouvement de recul.

— Vous vous foutez de moi !

— Je ne me permettrais pas.

— Mais… mais enfin, dans votre menu, là, rien n’est plus cher que 100 tuks. Je le sais, je l’ai vu !

— Ah ! Je crois que je devine votre erreur : en vérité, les prix sont affichés en Dents. Je vous l’ai dit, notre clientèle est majoritairement Croqueuse, alors…

— Je…

— Bien sûr, avec le taux de change actuel, poursuit le barman en se tapotant le front avec son crayon d’un air embêté, vous êtes quelque peu perdant.

— E… écoutez ! commence son interlocuteur, en levant une main devant lui.

Il se sent sur le point de défaillir. Même les économies de toute une vie ne lui permettraient pas de régler une telle somme. Un tremblement vient secouer son corps et de la sueur commence à lui dégouliner le long de la trompe, trop conscient qu’il est de ce que cela signifie d’être le créditeur d’un Croqueur.

Face à la menace, son corps réagit de lui-même et, dans un geste désespéré, il lance dans la direction du barman l’œuf qu’il tient toujours. L’attaque prend l’autre par surprise, qui n’a pas le réflexe d’esquiver et le reçoit en plein visage. Un grognement furieux s’élève, en même temps qu’une petite explosion se produit et qu’un froid mordant vient lui caresser le dos – qu’il a déjà tourné pour foncer vers la sortie.

Mais alors qu’il pense être tiré d’affaire, ses semelles s’enfoncent dans une flaque d’eau qui inonde son pantalon. Les gouttes volent en tous sens, gagnent brusquement en masse et s’abattent sur lui.

Il hurle, alors que le rideau aqueux le frappe et l’aveugle, lui fait perdre l’équilibre. Quand il retrouve la vue, il est à terre, haletant et trempé. Autour de lui, une cloche, qui forme comme des barreaux.

— Vous n’êtes vraiment pas raisonnable…

Il se retourne et voit le barman arriver vers lui. La partie droite de son visage est comme brûlée ; du givre alourdit ses cils et brille au niveau de ses cheveux et de sa tempe, pour descendre jusqu’à son épaule. Le bar, lui, est tapissé d’une fine pellicule de neige et les bouteilles luisent, recouvertes d’une couche de gel qui se craquelle déjà par endroits. Dans la main du blond, un couperet qui le glace.

Au passage de ce dernier, la prison aqueuse éclate dans toutes les directions et prend la forme d’une silhouette féminine qui vient se placer entre eux et la sortie. Elle sourit, mais c’est d’un sourire tout en crocs, qui n’a rien de rassurant.

Toujours à terre, le bleu recule. Dans sa bouche, sa salive se transforme en un acide qu’il va cracher en direction du barman, mais le pied de celui-ci vient s’écraser contre sa trompe. L’arrière de son crâne frappe le sol et le monde explose autour de lui. Ses yeux s’affolent, roulent dans leurs orbites, tandis que la bave qui coule hors de sa bouche commence à attaquer ses vêtements, ainsi que le plancher.

— Alors qu’il vous aurait suffit de nous sacrifier quelques membres pour régler votre note…, soupire son agresseur.

À ce commentaire, la femme pousse un gloussement étrange, où perce son excitation. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure et ses petits crocs rentrent dans sa chair aqueuse, qui expulse quelques gouttes d’eau. Les mains du bleu, elles, sont venues agripper la cheville du barman, pour la frapper, tenter de la repousser, mais rien à faire. Il y a une telle force dans ce seul membre qu’il semble capable de lui réduire le visage en bouillie d’une simple pression. Sa salive s’accroît en même temps que son angoisse.

— Malheureusement, monsieur, reprend l’autre et, dans son regard, il n’y a plus rien d’aimable, juste une détermination froide de prédateur. Je crains que votre comportement ne nous contraigne à quelques extrémités.

  


*

— Tu n’en rates pas une !

La lame s’abat sur la chair bleue. Un peu de sang gicle de la plaie, vient parsemer le tablier et le visage de l’homme insecte d’une constellation de taches sombres. Il a le crâne aplati, les yeux immenses et la peau verte. Ses mandibules s’entrechoquent sous le coup de l’exaspération. Au niveau de ses avant-bras, des lames recourbées.

Derrière lui, le barman a également revêtu un tablier et débite une jambe. Son visage est toujours abîmé, mais sa peau a commencé à se régénérer. Juste une question d’heures avant que le tout revienne à la normale.

Une ampoule grésille au plafond, jetant sur la scène une lueur malade qui laisse une partie de la pièce dans une relative obscurité.

— Comme si je n’avais pas assez de travail ! Tu crois sans doute que ça m’amuse, de faire des heures sup’ ?

— Et si tu justifiais ta paye, pour changer ? réplique l’autre sans se détourner de sa tâche.

— Dis donc !

— Tiens ! Aurions-nous un nouvel arrivage ?

Sur le pas de la porte, un grand type en costume noir et nœud papillon rouge. Plantée sur son cou, non pas une tête, mais une bouche démesurée qui découvre les dents en un sourire d’ogre. Tout en se frottant les mains, il s’approche et laisse échapper une exclamation.

— Mais ! C’est un Pao ! Par les Plans, on n’en voit plus beaucoup. Comment avez-vous fait pour l’attraper ?

— Pas à moi qu’il faut le demander, grommelle l’homme insecte, en s’essuyant le visage sur son tablier.

Et comme le nouveau venu se tourne vers lui, le blond hausse les épaules.

— J’ai dû oublier de fermer la porte.

— Tu parles !

Leur patron garde le silence un court instant. Songeur, il se passe un doigt le long des dents. Sur la table à découper, le corps flasque s’exhibe nu, la gorge tranchée et la moitié des membres amputés. Il a les yeux révulsés et la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet.

— Que s’est-il passé ?

— Toujours la même histoire : ça consomme chez nous, mais ça n’a pas assez pour régler la note.

— Ah !

— D’ailleurs, il a ruiné notre élémentaire de glace.

À cette nouvelle, le Croqueur laisse entendre un claquement de langue réprobateur, qu’accompagne le sursaut indigné de l’homme insecte.

— Attends ! T’as quand même pas laissé ce clampin le…

— Ce clampin, comme tu dis, le coupe le blond avec impatience, va nous rapporter au moins le double de ce que nous en aurions tiré !

— Deux semaines ! Deux semaines à crapahuter sous moins trente et tout ça pour n’en ramener qu’un seul !

— Et puis, il s’agit d’une espèce en voie de disparition…

La voix du patron est chargée de reproches, mais son employé se contente de le fixer sans une once de remords. Le Croqueur s’en tord les mains, mais la contrariété qui lui fait grincer des dents s’évanouit, tandis qu’il reporte son attention sur le corps sans vie. La salive lui inonde la bouche et il passe sa grosse langue sur ses dents. Des gouttes viennent s’écraser à ses pieds.

— Nous en rediscuterons…, dit-il. En attendant, prépare-moi son cœur et apporte-le dans mon bureau.

Et, dans un gloussement de gourmandise, il quitte la pièce en se frottant les mains ; laisse derrière lui une longue traînée de salive qui brille doucement, très doucement, sous la lueur de l’ampoule grésillante…


End file.
